wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Malygos
Introducción Nozdormu, Alexstrasza, Ysera, Malygos y Neltharion formaron los Aspectos. ''Malygos fue el dragón que formó el ''Aspecto en un dragon azul y fue una de las criaturas más antiguas que vivió en Azeroth. Biografía "I believe that you will find that my gift to you is not just a profound duty—which it is—but also a delight—which it is! Magic must be regulated, managed, and controlled. But it must also be appreciated and valued and not hoarded. Such is the contradiction you must deal with. May you be dutiful ... and joyous both." - La bendición del Aspecto Azul. El titán Norgannon, maestro de la magia arcana, concedió a Malygos una gran parte de su poder para que cuidase del orden en Azeroth junto a los demás dragones. Gracias a esto, Malygos empezó a ser conocido como "The Spell-weaver", es decir, "El tejedor de los hechizos" . Fue el guardián de la magia arcana y construyó una gran fortaleza mágica en el frío continente de Rasganorte, a la cual llamó El Nexo. Malygos fue el dragón más antiguo de los cinco dragones que formaron el Aspecto. Fue una criatura muy solitaria que evitaba mantener relaciones con otros. No le gustaba entrar en combates y se mantenía distanciado de los dragones negros. Es por esto que Malygos tomaba el ataque como última medida ante una situación conflictiva. Tenía una gran relación con su hermano Neltharion antes de que se convirtiese este último en Alamuerte (Deathwing). La Guerra de los Ancestros Durante la Guerra de los Ancestros, los cinco dragones discutieron qué debían hacer cuando comience la invasión y cómo debían defender el mundo. Neltharion propuso que debían construir una herramienta capaz de destruir a los demonios y, por eso, persuadió a Malygos para que lo ayudase a convencer a los demás dragones de crear esta arma. Su plan tuvo éxito y así es como crearon el Alma del Dragón (the Dragon Soul). En primera instancia, este artefacto fue utilizado para combatir a los demonios invasores. Pero en realidad, este disco le permitía a Neltharion tener un control mágico sobre los dragones, ya que todos depositaron una parte de su poder en el disco. A medida que avanzaba la guerra, Neltharion iba transformándose en un dragón consumido por el poder, al cual llamaron Alamuerte (Deathwing). Malygos ante el horror de haber ayudado a su hermano en la confección del disco y al observar el desastre ocasionado, decidió participar en el ataque contra la invasión. Es así como los dragones del vuelo azul defendieron el mundo junto a los demás dragones. Pero cuando Malygos intentó arrebatarle a Alamuerte el Alma del Dragón - que para ese momento se lo denominaba el Alma del Demonio (the Demon Soul) - ambos fueron brutalmente heridos física y mentalmente. Por los estragos de la batalla, Malygos decidió refugiarse en su fortaleza lo más rápido posible para evitar su propia muerte. Krasus - que también es conocido como Korialstrasz - era el compañero más joven de Alexstrasza y por eso quiso ayudar a los dragones que lucharon en contra de Alamuerte. Fue a la guarida de Malygos para tomar los huevos que aún estuviesen con vida y esconderlos. Al finalizar la guerra, Krasus le entregó estos huevos a Nozdormu. Con el tiempo, Malygos empezó a perder su racionalidad. Se sentía demasiado culpable por haber convencido a los demás dragones en que apoyasen la idea de Alamuerte. Por eso mismo, era muy improbable que Malygos se relacionase con los dragones de los Aspectos. Luego de 10.000 años de la guerra, Malygos fue perdiendo todo su esplendor ya que su cuerpo iba deteriorándose, al igual que su mente. La Segunda Guerra Luego de la Segunda Guerra, Alexstrasza fue tomada prisionera por los orcos y la llevaron a Grim Batol. Debido al encarcelamiento, Krasus visitó a Malygos para que este liberase a la Reina del Vuelo Rojo. Al principio, se rehusó pero Krasus terminó convenciéndolo ya que le dijo que Alamuerte seguía con vida. Además le comentó que Alamuerte había perdido el Alma del Demonio y que, con ayuda de los orcos, lo estaba buscando. También le dijo que Alexstrasza podía utilizar su poder para devolverle la forma perdida de su cuerpo. Por fortuna, el Alma del Demonio fue destruido gracias a Rhonin. Este mago mediante varios hechizos logró devolverle a los dragones de los ''Aspectos ''el poder que habían depositado en el artefacto y así lo destruyó. Así Malygos recuperó gran parte de su poder, lo cual le dio esperanzas ya que se estaba reponiendo. Durante este período, Malygos se dio cuenta de que el uso de la magia era bastante peligroso ya que atraía a la Legión Ardiente (the Burning Legion) a Azeroth. Es por esto que prohibió el uso de la magia para todas las criaturas vivientes en Azeroth. Sin embargo, la magia que poseía Malygos era suficiente para localizar este mundo y así fue como Alexstrasza decidió que había que poner fin con la vida de Malygos para evitar que el mal vuelva a traer el caos. Así es como Malygos, uno de los dragones más poderosas de la historia de Azeroth, muere en soledad en El Ojo de la Eternidad. Ni siquiera lo acompaña su hijo Arygos ya que estaba atrapado en Ahn’Quiraj, ni su esposa Sindragosa ya que había muerto en la Guerra de los Ancestros. Enlaces Externos en:Malygos Categoría:Bosses Categoría:Eye of Eternity Categoría:Dragones Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Vuelo Azul Categoría:Nozdormu